


Sentiment is Overrated

by Godtiss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godtiss/pseuds/Godtiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends protect people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentiment is Overrated

_Alone is what I have. Alone protects me._

I am…

You might laugh at the irony of it, if you were here. Smile, exasperated, with your eyes crinkling at the corners. You’d call me a great idiot.

_No, friends protect people._

Then again, maybe you wouldn’t. You were always my one great puzzle. You never ceased to amaze me.

~~I am alone, John. I am so alone, and I’ve never been~~

God, sentiment. How do you do it? Is it always so…?

I killed a man today. I killed him because he’d threatened to kill you, and I died because he would’ve shot you if I hadn’t jumped.

It was worth it. I’d do it again if I had to. I’d do it for real.

There’s just one more thing, John. One more thing I have to do.

I’m trying.

~~I want to come home.~~

I would…understand if I wasn’t welcome back at the flat anymore, after this. I would understand if you were angry with me, if you never wanted to see me again. But even to be able to step foot on Baker Street, one last time…

I don’t even know why I’m doing this. It’s pointless. You’ll never see it. Maybe if you did, you’d appreciate the effort. Maybe you’d throw me to the curb ~~with good reason~~

Thirty months. Today.

~~I miss you.~~

~~I’ll be home soon.~~

~~Just promise you’ll wait for me.~~

I want to come _home_.


End file.
